lost_and_stolenfandomcom-20200214-history
Annette Florence McAllister
Olivette Anne McAllister "Why do you keep forgetting we're slaves?" - Annie. Background Annette Florence Blakeley ( changed her name to Olivette Anne McAllister ), or just'' Annie'', is one of the two protagonists in the Lost and Stolen franchise. She was the oldest of the two McAllister sisters, her and Antoinette, and was called Olivette, given everyone used to call her mother Olivette as well. She doesn't have as many siblings as David does, but she sure counts them as close relatives. In the first novel, she's nearly thirteen, two months born before David. Given David is her best friend and she's the older one, Annie puts himself in front of her needs, such as the time she sacrificed her freedom for David's. Although the two often fight or shout, they are still close together, and know that they can truly be themselves around each other. Appearance It states in the first novel that Annie's a "fair and lovely girl" and has richly light caramel skin and dry, thirsty hair. If washed, it goes down to her elbows, but if not, it goes above her shoulders. Unlike David, Annie can see clearly, and wears a cotton white singlet and a rubbish, pleated skirt on her body. She used to at least, but changed her wardrobe over and over again in the first novel, from petticoats to overcoats, and from socks to stockings. When she's taken back to Arkansas, she's dressed in a rubbish, terrible dress that's ripped, but she rips the hem to cover David's wound. At the Artwoods' birthday, she changes into a lovely renaissance dress that she soon changes out of, as Ponsonby's prisoner. Through the series, Annie develops into more of a woman, and her hair is soon put in a ribbon-tied braid, with a lovely hairpin at the side. Relationships David Benjamin Blakeley is Annie's best friend and distant cousin. It is said, in the first novel, that Annie's two months older than David, born within the fourth week of April. Convinced that she's his sister, Annie takes her job of being the oldest seriously, but is very close to David. It is also shown that David seems to be the more brave one and Annie's the logical one. The two had a very trusting relationship, and would often sacrifice their lives for each other, proving how selfless and brave they are to one another. At first, in the first novel, David seems to be an optimist, turned into a pessimist, and was back to his optimistic self. Annie is more cautious and protective than David is, always looking ahead, as if something bad would come in their way. In the second book, their close friendship alters a little, since David and Annie are in different classes, but end up being there for each other, unlike many friends. Yes, they yell at each other and often cause fights, but their love is unconditional and they give to each other without expectation. Remington Theodore and Wallace Spencer Blakeley are the Blakeley brothers, the younger brothers of David. They are all convinced Annie's their older sister, but the problem is, the slaves have spent a great majority of their lives working for their masters, so they never really spend a lot of time together. Whenever they do, it doesn't last very long, but they do get their words out. Remington is on good terms with his distant cousin, but doesn't say much to her, but Annie does spend quite a lot of time with Wallace in the first novel, since she has to watch over him. Sadly, Wallace perishes in the second novel due to an illness. In the second novel, Annie doesn't spend as much time with him as she did before, since she's in Indiana and her distant relatives are in Ohio, but she does try to think of them as she does David. Mr. Ponsonby's Slaves are are the slaves David grows up with, whether adult or child. They include Benjamin and Seraphina, Ernest and Georgette, Percival and Jane, Joel and Sophia, Marcas and Priscilla, and Lewis and Amandine, for the elder slaves, and Francis and Vivian, Rosalie and Arlington, and Remington and Wallace, for the child slaves. It has been told that Rosalie and Vivian weren't born in Arkansas, so it is theorized that the two were bought into slavery, given that they feel like outsiders. Francis, like them, was bought into slavery, only Arlington and the Blakeleys born at the farm. Arlington is the son of Joel and Sophia, but it isn't revealed until the second novel. Now, Annie's relationship with Vivian is quite cross and volatile, for an example. Vivian is first chosen to be the oldest of the youngster slaves, and develops an envious relationship with Annie and David, since they're always fighting and yelling at each other, but they're on cooler terms with Rosalie's henchwoman, Rosalie, who doesn't say much, like Arlington. Francis is also on good terms with Annie, but her relationship with Vivian isn't as cross as it is with David's. Peregrine, Rosalind, and Antoinette McAllister are Annie's family. Rosalind is the distant cousin of Seraphina, born in Ghana, but was a free slave, until the two girls were kidnapped and thrown into slavery. It is said, in a deleted chapter, that Patience was born free, but was thrown into slavery, as well as her distant cousin and Peregrine. The cousins gave birth to their daughters, Seraphina and Rosalind, and they grew up together, in the barn. Seraphina married Benjamin and Rosalind married Peregrine, and soon enough, the McAllisters had their daughter, Annie, before two months before the Blakeleys had their baby boy. Now, Patience and Quinn made a plan to leave Arkansas, and did, along with Rosalind and Peregrine, leaving behind everyone else. They didn't bring Annie, for they knew she would be taken into slavery if caught, so they left her with the Blakeleys. When the McAllisters find Annie again, Rosalind is pregnant with a girl, and soon enough, they name her Antoinette. The McAllisters, including Annie, soon turn into more of a family than ever, and their relationship is is quite good. Timothy and Sibyl Artwood are Annie's best friends, other than David. She is more closer to Sibyl than she is Timothy, but all in all, the four are the greatest of friends. At first, she doesn't know them but meets them during Nooning, when the children are playing and eating at Ohio School for All. Chandler tracks both Annie and David with David's scent, and charges after them, but the Artwoods come to the rescue and read from HOW TO TRAIN A DOG to help their new friends to conquer the new feat. Soon enough, they train Chandler into knowing them, by letting him sniff their hands, and he follows them home. At the Artwoods' birthday, she realizes that the Artwoods sold them back to Ponsonby, which begins a distrust and tragic ending to their friendship. Luckily, David tells Annie that the Artwoods helped him save her from Ponsonby's hands, meaning they're friends again. The Belleviles are Andrew, Rowena, Loretta, and Phillip, and they are the Bellevilles. The Bellevilles first appear to Annie after David steals a loaf of bread from the Bakery. In the first novel, there is only Andrew, Rowena, and adopted Loretta, and they take the Blakeleys home to discipline them. After hearing their sad life story, the Bellevilles decide to not discipline the two, but are quite cross to them, make them sleep in the stables, and assign chores. Shortly, and after hearing the two complain about the Bellevilles, they have a change of mind and let Annie and David have a room and an education. Andrew Belleville, the town's only teacher, allows them to have an education as well, and the first couple of months of school are complicated, since Annie and David didn't know how to read, write, or spell. Soon enough, Annie's taken away, and the Bellevilles join David leave Ohio to find his sister in Arkansas. They end up good friends and rely on each other, as if they had a parent-child relationship. Annie looks up to Andrew, since he helps her with her writing. The Ponsonbys/ The Blythes/ Chandler/ Fergus McCallis are slave owners, unlike Chandler, who's a dog and who used to work for them. The Ponsonbys, as said before, was a family of four and lived in a lovely farmhouse, right next to a rickety, two-story barn. William, Justine, Ronald, and Felix were their names, and would think they were better than the slaves, but Annie would stand up with her brother and say otherwise. They would often abuse Annie, as they did when they threw her into the cellar with the goats before, but Harris Blythe and his wife would be much worse. They would often be silent, observing the slaves, and drenched Annie with boiling hot water, which made a small rash on her arm. Soon enough, when the Blythes and the Ponsonbys find both Annie and David in Ohio, they take Annie as she sacrifices herself for David, and they torture her terribly. So, all in all, their relationship together isn't, at all, good. Chandler the bloodhound used to haunt Annie in her dreams, but after training him, the two become close, and even closer when they leave to Indiana together. Abilities Writing is one of the two abilities Annie possesses, and she takes it very seriously. From toddlerhood, Annie dreams of the world of words and stories, making her different from the rest. When she types on the typewriter, she says that it's nice-looking and she loves it. Soon enough, Annie learns to write and her handwriting starts off as bad, but gets better. Building is another one of Annie's abilities, for she is able to come up with materials to bring David's inventions to life. She is also able to construct them, in the way David can't, since, for most of the story, David's nearsighted and can't see. Her building is much quicker than David's, although, but would seem a bit envious when David would be able to make his inventions all by himself. Trivia * The name, Annie, is short for Hannah, ''is a biblical one, and it means "grace" or "prayer." * Annie was inspired off of Malcom in her childhood, which is why both like writing and speaking poetry. * In Novel 1, it states that Annie was born two months before David, late April, and is nearly thirteen. * Annie was hugely inspired off of ''Little Orphan Annie and Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. * Originally, Annie's name was going to be Elizabeth, but was changed to Annette, due to the name's meaning. * To get into Annie's character, Malcom had to look at pictures of her younger self, watch Little Orphan Annie, read her early drafts, and search up landscapes, all to get into Annie's creative mind. * Annie was proposed to by Nicolas Winthrope, and after five days of thinking, Annie told Nicholas that she accepted the proposal. Annie was sixteen and Nicholas was seventeen, but they were told to wed at the age of twenty. A year after they did, Annie gave birth to Dawson ( which means "son of David" ) Quentin, Anneliesse Blaire, and Matilda "Maude" Daniella Winthrope.